Fast Mover
by Allycat588
Summary: Hey! What was that star wondered to herself... Hmm... Wonder whats going on? Whoa! What was that! What will happen! Well read it and find out! Please read and review for me! HAPPY READING!
1. Default Chapter

Wow! I think you guys like me writing TT better than any of my other fics. That's cool b/c I love to write TT fics! So far I've be trying to write real well for you guys so I just got an other crazy idea so here it goes! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading!  
  
* CRASH! *  
  
"What's going on? Did you hear that?" A sleepy Starfire said. It was early Saturday morning; the time was 5:39 am. All of the titans were in for the night, but Starfire heard a loud noise. No one ever up at this time... She decided to see what it was. "Hello? Robin? Cyborg? Raven? BeastBoy?" Star looked around the corner of th3e long hall. "Any one there?" No one answered to Star's question. Star walked down to the living room.  
  
* Clink! *  
  
"Huh? Umm... Hello?" star looked around nervously. Star saw some thing scoriae behind her. It seamed to move as fast as light. She turned yet it was gone. "Okay, guys thins is not very nice." Once again no body answered to StarFire's comment.  
  
"HEY! Wat Up!?" A loud voice shouted behind her.  
  
"EeEEeeEeee!" star squealed as loud as she could. She Had energy shot form her hands.  
  
* BOOM *  
  
Star fired a huge green blast from her hands. She panted.  
  
"Starfire are you okay what's going on here?" Robin called entering the room. Behind him Raven, Cyborg and BeastBoy followed.  
  
O___O "whoa, star were you sleep walking again?" BeastBoy cracked. "Dude, now this looks like Robin's room!"  
  
* Smack! *  
  
"Owwiee! That hurt." Raven stood behind hind him and gave him a serious look. "Okay, okay... Sorry, so you okay Star?" BB asked her.  
  
"Yes, thank you Beast boy I'm fine but some one in here." Star looked around as she said it. "Who ever this person is, is fast real fast. Like a bunlark." Star warned them.  
  
"Right... Star didn't you eat too much of your blue furry food junk again?" Cyborg asked her.  
  
"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Star replied. O__O every one just stared at her. "I'm not lying! Some one is here!"  
  
"So one where is this guy? And two; What the hell is a 'bunlark'?" Cyborg asked her. He raises and eyebrow.  
  
"Uh... That would be me..." A voice called. A Young teen about 17 stepped out from behind the corner. And man he looked cute! He wore a Red jump suit with a lighting bolt in the center. "Hi, I'm Kid Flash..."  
  
Well? I know but did you guys know who it waqs at first? Hehe I know it's kinda gay, but I'll write more but I hope I at least get 5 reviews! Lol oh well tell me if you like it! Or not... I hope you enjoyed it! Till next chapter! 


	2. Quick & Cute!

Well I only got me a few reviews but that's how it goes I guess! But thanks to those who have reviewed so far! And I hope all of those who read this will enjoy it! HAPPY READING!

Reviewers:  
  
Raven A. Star: Thanks for the review! And that's okay about the wait, don't worry about it! Okay?  
  
ShadowElf: You silly I like you! (Lol) No but I'm glad you like me other story this is just one of my crazy ideas for a Fic! You know how it is! 

Question am I that bad of a writer no one wants to review my Fics! And Please tell me what you think of my other fic too! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

.

.

.

Title: Fast Mover

Chapter 2: Quick and Cute!

.

.

Star fire and the other TT stood in the room staring at the mysterious teen. "Right...." A tired Raven said. "You guys can take this one I'm going to bed." Raven walked off to her room.  
  
"Well... She seams friendly." The young man in red said.  
  
"Flash right?" Robin asked walking up to him.  
  
"Correction... Flash, Kid Flash." Flash said in a James Bond tone. Star cocked her head to both sides and stared at him. She walked up and peered at him only 2 inches away from his face. He gave a sly grin. "So... who are you wait let me guess an angel that fell from heaven, perhaps? No wait I got it! I've seen you before! In my dreams..." Starfire blushed.  
  
"Man, he's good." BeastBoy said. Cyborg nodded to agree.  
  
"Heh, hem..." Robin gestured. "So what do you want?"  
  
"I'm here to join the group!" Flash spoke. "Well if I let you try out to see if you can keep up with some one like me!" Flash laughed at his little pun.  
  
"Okay I always liked a little competition... We'll give you a try. See how you do." Robin smiled. "You can have one of the spare rooms. Hey Cyborg show him to his room."  
  
"Robin I shall escort kid flash to his sleeping quarters." Star stated to him. Robin gave flash a looked that told him to back off. Flash just sat there and smiled. "So... umm... Kid Flash if you will fallow MeEEeeee!" while Star was talking Flash swooped her up in his arms and took off down the hall. Robin and the others TT guys stood in silence. BB and Cyborg sat there and stared at Robin.  
  
"Dude, Robin just got stung by Star..." BB whispered in to Cy ear.  
  
"BeastBoy..." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, Robin?"  
  
"Shut up." Robin grind his teeth and a vein popped out of his head. {Seams like this is going to be a long day} After awhile the guys left and went to their rooms to go back to bed.

.

.

Mean while with Starfire And Kid Flash...

.

.

"Here is your room Kid Flash." Starfire looked around. "Kid Flash?" {He disappeared again.}  
  
"Nice Digs!" Flash spoke behind her. She jumped. "Oh sorry bout that."  
  
"No it is okay, you just are so fast." Star stuttered. {And he's really cute too... WAIT! What am I thinking? I'm with Robin!}  
  
"So umm... Starfire right?" Flash motioned toward her. "How long have you been a teen titan?"  
  
"Umm... Maybe 2 years now or more? I really don't know exactly how long." She told him. She sat down on the bed trying to get air from him being so close to her. Yet, he sat down beside her.  
  
"Cool, so what's the deal with your Robin leader? Why is he so up tight?" Flash asked her closing in closer to her.  
  
"He's not up tight." Star said turning away form him. "He just seams that way but he's a really a great guy." Star turn back to him you know what I mean?" This sight shocked Star Flash was right beside her and with his speed she didn't notice his hand was on her shoulder. {Oh my! He's so cute! No! No! I mustn't forget Robin.}  
  
"Starfire..." Flash begun in his sly voice only to be interrupted by star.  
  
"It is very late. I must go; we all have training tomorrow. You'll need your rest too!" She smiled with her upside down 'U' shaped eyes. "Good night kid Flash!" Star told him and ran out the door, closing it behind her. {Oh... What do I do I know I'll talk to Raven! She'll know what to do!}  
  
Star headed down the hall leaving Flash in his room think to himself. {Nice, very nice... the room, the tower, and....} He smiled to him self {the girls!} Flash looked around the room. {This may need a few touches, but this will do for now.} And with that Flash laid down in his bed. {Yes, this will do very nicely}

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.................................................................................................................................

So? What do you think? So sorry for the long wait! My next chapter is going to be even longer! Promise! So remember tell me what you want! You do you want with who? And what ideas do you got for my Fic! Thanks! And tills my next chapter! Please R&R!!! Thanks!

Hugs,

Allycat588


End file.
